Soldier Side
by Hawkpath13
Summary: Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Saron slowly walk closer to Rex. He bent his massive head down and whispered into Rex's ear. It made Rex's entire body lock with realization and terror.  " Welcome to the Soldier Side..."  Please Read and Review!


"Hehehe... there is no escape for you...!"

Rex turned his head at the snarl-like voice. This battle had been going on for 2 hours, and he and Six were losing...badly... They were both injured in several places.

The voice had come from the leader of this attack. He was a wolf, not even an Evo, and put up such a fight! He was unnatural, although. His claws were about 4 inches long, and sharp like a lions. His canine teeth were roughly 7 inches long, and about as sharp as blades. He was larger then a wild wolf, and every time Rex looked into his eyes, he only saw the wanting for blood.

"Who needs to escape when I can kick your furry ass?" Rex didn't swear usually, but he was getting pretty pissed.

"Still taunting? C'mon, Saron! Lets just kill him!" Rex knew this voice. It was another attacker, named Trilon. He was like a bird, but was very large, and had the longest, sharpest talons!

"No Trilon! We need this one alive! Fetch Felious to finish this!" Saron barked out the order.

Trilon bowed his head quickly before soaring away, to fetch this...Felious.

" I haven't the slightest idea who Feli-whatever is, but if he's has bad as you, this will be easy!"

Saron knew he had to keep Rex busy until Trilon came back with Felious. So he decided to return the taunts, but in a way to where Rex would want to out do them.

"Oh, Felious is nothing like me at all! He's not as powerful in strength, and is much smaller then I. He has the most unique power although." Saron said calmly.

"Really? What would that be?" Rex nearly growled the retort, but Saron saw interest flicker in his eyes.

" Well, he is a remarkably sneaky cat. He could sneak up behind, well, your friend in green over there" Saron motioned his paw to Agent Six, who was failing to fight off some of his warriors.

" Huh, that's one stelthy cat!" Rex said, his voice full of scorn and tiredness. This will be easier than Saron had thought!

" He certainly is! He can also do this little ability that I would tell you, but I don't think you would be interested." Saron was a smooth talker, and he had to wrap this up quickly, for he could see Felious approaching in the bushes.

" Who said I wasn't interested?" Rex's posture changed slightly, into a more relaxed state. This is it!

" Oh, he can just turn people and animals to our side... nothing special. I'm sure you would love our camp... but then again, lets change the word 'would' to _'will'_. Saron flicker his tail in a signal.

Felious leaped out of the bushes behind Saron. Rex had no idea what was about to happen. A smile crawled up Saron's muzzle.

Rex saw Saron flick his tail. At that moment, a cat hurtled it's self out of the bushes, and staight at Rex. Res had no time to think. Time seemed to slow as he felt long sharp claws slash his neck.

He fell onto his back and stayed there. He saw Saron move around to his side and sit. The cat landed on it's blood covered paws, and followed Saron.

Rex shivered with effort has he supported himself on his arms. He reached on hand slowly to his neck, and withdrew it. His dark blue glove has covered in blood. Rex peered down at his white shirt and saw it was soaked with scarlet blood. Rex fell back onto his back. Even breathing was becoming hard.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Saron slowly walk closer to Rex. He bent his massive head down and whispered into Rex's ear. It made Rex's entire body lock with realization and terror.

" Welcome to the Soldier Side..."

* * *

Hawkpath: Well, theres chapter 1! I hope you liked it!

Rex: Heyy...Wait... Isn't the title-

Hawkpath: YES! The title is from the song! NO! I do not own this song or Generator Rex!

Rex: Ok ok... jeez! Reviews are love people! Please send us some love!

Hawkpath: Yes! Please do! If you don't, I'll have to take my frustations out on Rex!

Rex: Ye-...Wait,... WHAT?

Hawkpath: BYE!


End file.
